h_artfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Armatura di Dart Fener
---- L'armatura di Dart Fener (Darth Vader's armor in originale inglese) era un uniforme e un'armatura cibernetica indossata dal Signore dei Sith Dart Fener. Fu confinato nell'armatura a seguito di gravi ferite subite in un duello con la spada laser con il suo ex-Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi sul pianeta vulcanico Mustafar. Descrizione |-|IT= "Adesso è più una macchina che un uomo, contorto e malvagio." (Obi-Wan Kenobi on Dart Fener) ---- "Questo non è vivere." (Pensieri di Dart Fener sulla sua armatura) |-|EN= "He's more machine now than man, twisted and evil." (Obi-Wan Kenobi on Darth Vader) ---- "This is not living." (Thoughts of Darth Vader on his armor) La cintura dell'armatura e la piastra toracica contenevano i controlli per il sistema di supporto vitale, assicurando che il corpo di Fener ricevesse abbastanza ossigeno, sostanze nutritive e medicine; attraverso questo sistema, Fener poteva sopportare quasi ogni tipo di ambiente, incluso il vuoto dello spazio. La tuta poteva anche resistere alla tecnopatia di Rur l'Eterno. Oltre alle sue funzioni di supporto vitale, l'elmo del Signore dei Sith ha contribuito a dargli un aspetto spaventoso e poteva essere rimosso per poter usare un tubo di alimentazione nella sua camera privata a causa della sua incapacità di mangiare normalmente. L'elmo ha creato il respiro minaccioso di Fener a causa della sua voce naturale molto debole dovuto al danno delle sue corde vocali, e conteneva aghi neurali che si collegavano dolorosamente con la parte superiore del cranio e della colonna vertebrale di Fener, per formare un'unità interconnessa. Senza questi, Fener non poteva usare i suoi arti artificiali. L'armatura aveva dieci strati protettivi, mentre Fener possedeva quattro arti artificiali a seguito delle sue ferite su Mustafar e per mano del Conte Dooku sul pianeta Geonosis. Gli stivali dell'armatura erano dotati di morsetti magnetici, che potevano far aderire magneticamente la tuta a una superficie metallica. L'armatura pesava 120 chilogrammi quando era indossata ed era alta 2,03 metri. L'armatura presentava anche un telecomando per preparare l'interceptor di Fener per il combattimento. In caso di danni, Fener aveva un set di riserva che teneva a bordo di qualunque astronave in cui vi si trovasse a viaggiare in quel momento. Negli artwork di Zimmerman Julius Zimmerman ha ritratto l'armatura di Dart Fener in 3 vignette (di cui 2 versioni alternative tra essi): Armatura di Dart Fener/Galleria|- Tematiche e voci coinvolte |-|Tematiche= |-|Voci= Trivia * Secondo George Lucas, regista a capo della saga Guerre stellari, nello spazio i suoi personaggi non fanno uso di biancheria intima sotto gli abiti, dunque si presume che possa seguire tale formalità anche Dart Fener, non indossando niente sotto la sua armatura. * L'armatura di Dart Fener ha delle modifiche leggere sul davanti del bacino che permettono di mostrare l'erezione sotto l'abbigliamento o di far fuoriuscire il pene. In realtà, il costume presentava una patta sul davanti della cintura e la parte inferiore della tunica nera lasciava intravedere i suoi pantaloni, dettagli non visibili nei disegni di Julius Zimmerman. Collegamenti esterni * (IT) Armatura di Darth Vader, SWX. * (EN) Vader's armor, Wookieepedia. Categoria:Guerre stellari Categoria:Lettera A Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Pagine in costruzione